


Ectober Extravaganza

by Dawn_Khee



Series: Ectober 2019 [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universes, Ectober 2019 Weekly Prompts (Danny Phantom), Gen, Part 4 is post-Phantom Planet timeline, Part 5 is a prompt I had to fill, Part 6 is slapped together, We need more fics with Wulf, Wulf is a good friend and deserves happiness, Wulf is at least in part 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Khee/pseuds/Dawn_Khee
Summary: So this will be a session of 5 prompts, one for each week.~Happy Ectober~





	1. Symbiosis

**Author's Note:**

> Week 1- Symbiosis
> 
> What I'm writing: Danny and Phantom as separate entities, instead of being the same person.

_So, this happened. I didn't dream this, did I?_ Danny thought.

Something answered in Danny's mind, **_No, but you do snore a little._**

  
Danny looked in the mirror, his ghost half stared back. The ghost half blinked- he didn't. With white rings, Phantom flew out of Fenton and the reflection then bore black hair. Fenton looked at Phantom, and the ghost's tail formed. The ghostly tail flicked and waved gently in the silence and Phantom was shallowly breathing out of habit; Fenton smiled.

"We never tell my mom about this right?" Fenton asked. "If we can help it?"

"_Duh_, She'd- I won't even say it." Phantom paused. "Until she knows not all ghosts are evil."

Phantom had known a time before he met Fenton and Fenton never expected to see Phantom. Danny Fenton was just fourteen, but Danny Phantom was forever young. Neither Phantom nor Fenton was strong alone, but together they were. Together they would defend Amity Park and the ghost zone; together they could protect the places they called home.

At least prevent Fenton from losing his home, anyway. Phantom had lost his lair- and his core had been injured. The pulsing was weaker than it should have been, but it didn't make him unfeeling. He'd make sure the human never lost his place to dwell. The boy looked eerily like him, perhaps he was family. Even if he wasn't related, he was family.

So Phantom had a first name that day: Danny. Named after the human boy who met him in the portal, named after the human boy who Phantom had managed to bring back to earth, named after the boy who _would_ have died. Phantom smiled back at the icy-eyed human, for the boy didn't know it, but he'd reshape Phantom's core and Phantom would influence him. The two were bound together by the portal, but for the better.

"Danny," Phantom seemed to consider the name warmly. "We're both Danny."

"Yeah," Fenton smiled. "but aren't you lonely only talking in my thoughts?"

Phantom rubbed the back of his neck and looked down in thought. As if he was remembering his own family and friends. He did look lonely for a second, but he lifted his head and let his hand return to his side. Phantom's tail flicked once as his shoulders shrugged. After a bit, he answered.

"Nah," Phanom shook his head. "For now, it'd be better to keep us being separate a secret."

Both Dannys nodded and Phantom carefully flew into Fenton; white rings flashed around Fenton, though no form change occurred. Sam and Tucker figured both Dannys were one and the same. Phantom's core hummed within Fenton warmly at the thought of the humans- they'd understand someday that ghosts weren't always bad. Another day would handle that matter. Either way, both of them had to go to school.

_We have got to work on cooperation- I go intangible at your impulse._

**_I'm kind of a klutz, _**Phantom apologized. _**I'm not used to the human world.**_

Flying to school wasn't an option yet, although Fenton wanted to. Phantom had no desire of falling out of the air unless he could get a grasp on Earth's gravity. No flying unless necessary, or at least not nearly that high. So, for now, they'd ride the bus. It was _cramped. _Phantom wasn't used to this big of a crowd of humans for a long, long time- the school was hardly better.

It was around lunch when their ghost sense went off. Danny Fenton saw the ghost of a lunch lady walk by the cafeteria's kitchen window, and disappear out of view again. They both knew, the fourteen-year-old boys, that they had to act. Phantom's core hummed strongly and pulsed in sync with Fenton's heartbeat.

_**Forever Fenton**_Phantom affirmed before the white rings flashed, and Phantom's power came to the surface.

Fenton finished _Forever Phantom._


	2. Folklore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Week 2: Folklore
> 
> What I'm writing: Vlad as a vampire. (Well, kind of.)

Vlad's eyes glowed blood red. Ever since that accursed accident, he had been cursed himself. It wasn't the fact he was half ghost like Daniel. Oh no, that was something Vlad Masters forbear. It was the fact his ghost half was vampiric. 

Fangs shifted into view on his human face as she scowled into the mirror. At least ghostly vampirism was unlike that of folklore, at least he'd not prey on the living. Blood was something he'd never need to consume- ectoplasm was another story. He held the Plasmius Maximus in his hands before shocking himself.

This device was never designed with Daniel in mind. No, it was meant to suppress his ghost half and thus, his vampiric curse. Many ghosts feared and loathed him for the curse alone. As a young halfa it only furthered his bitterness- mankind and ghost alike feared his ghostly persona. Plasmius bore the hatred and disgust of two dimensions.

_No matter what I do_ he repeated silently _**never** prey on Daniel. _

He clenched his fist and looked into the mirror again. His normal, human, face stared back at him. Vlad felt disdain rising, but it wasn't at all towards the younger halfa. It was the fact he knew that his vampirism was infectious in the right circumstances. Daniel could be turned into some _freak_ from the curse...

"Look-" a voice spoke. Vlad whirled around to find a figure shroud in a grey cloak. A hood fell to reveal a vampire towards the living- she strode forward and glared at him dead in the eyes. Vlad Masters knew she'd never bite him, for she too know how it felt to have the curse befall her. No reflection greeted her back within the silver-backed mirror.

She held a vial in her hand- black smoke rose from it even with the cork sealed tight. Vlad reluctantly took the vial and stared at her- he knew what this meant; his demeanor changed as she gave him a single nod. Readily, he downed the contents. It was horrid- tasting like decay and death. It'd leave him retching for a week, but it was trivial compared to what they both knew.

"Thank you," he rasped.

"Of course," she gave him a toothy grin, "We _did_ go to college together Vlad."

"Ava," The vampire looked back at him just before she passed through the doorway. "I have an idea- but it's foolish."

"So have whished it, so it shall be!" 

Pink smoke coiled around the woman and when it cleared, she was exactly the same. Ava knew Desiree would pull this. Get rid of the vampirism, as in drinking blood, but not the fact she was a- wait. Her heart was beating and she didn't feel cold as a corpse anymore. Yet- she still was pale as death from what Vlad commented.

"Desiree- why?" Vlad gawked. "An _honest_ wish?"

"Of course," Desiree smirked. "not."


	3. Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week's prompt: Curse
> 
> What I'm Writing: Bringing my previous two prompts, Simbiosis and Folklore, together!

"I get it," Phantom commented, sitting next to Fenton. "You're a living vampire."

Fenton blinked, "That- sounds like flaming water or Dash getting an A on a science-"

Needless to say, both had happened, but not as things should go. Too much pollutant in water means the stuff besides the water is burning. Okay, the Dash part was an honest-to-goodness A. (Hey, Phantom helped him to a science project on ghosts cause he felt bad for the kid... and so he might leave Fenton be for a while.) Should have stopped with the water analogy, Fenton.

"Exactly," she snapped her fingers and had her thumb up as she pointed at Phantom. "That human kid has a point- there's a catch."

Phantom put a hand on Danny's shoulder and tried to explain what that was. No good, the human had shut down trust at the word vampire. Fenton knew she wasn't half-ghost, so that meant... Really, she was a nice person, but the vampiric look scared people off. Fun fact, the Guys in White are terrified of vampires. Danny the human wasn't a yellow-bellied coward, but agents K and O were. (They took a shot at her with their ghost weapons while her back was turned... Jerks.)

"Relax Daniel," Vlad saw the look Fenton's eyes. "Desiree actually took away the _vampirism_ part."

Vlad was in human form, his cure had depleted his core to base levels to purify it. Diet cola wasn't the issue, the portal was configured wrong. Ava would have rather been there- then maybe nobody would've been a vampire for twenty _stinking _years. At least, no one would be the stereotypical kind. Vlad had a right to be mad- but at least he still could've had a life with humans during that time more than she could have. Apparently, vampires can live off of ambient ectoplasm.

"Ava," Vlad addressed her, "For the _last_ time, I'm sorry Maddie tried to st-"

"_Mom tried to stab you?!" _ Fenton yelled; Phantom calmly added, "I mean, mom has a point... Not that it was the _right_ one."

Phantom managed to calm Fenton down. Fenton shoved his hands in his pockets, still not comfortable with a vampire here. Vlad being a ghost-vampire to ghosts was the part that made Phantom squirm, even if it was less noticeable than Fenton's reactions. The fact that Avan and Vlad were close friends was terrifying at face value to both. Relax, Ava isn't a fruit loop.

"Step on my foot to get me to shut up." Ava corrected flatly. "I was surprised she didn't _try_ when she first saw me."

"She would have but I," Vlad coughed and muttered. "told-her-we-are-engaged."

_What?! _Ava sighed and nodded. _Somehow it worked..._

Phantom and Fenton were dumbfounded that Vlad Masters would even think to make that lie. The creep who always hits on Maddie, well not always, but Ava knew the point. She already had a date with Wulf that night Vlad made that lie, but Wulf would understand. Maybe Vlad could meet him now that his own vampirism was gone. ...Or not, considering he was only behaving when she was in town and nearly everyone wanted to take advantage of Wulf it seemed like.

Wulf and she were actually engaged, but thank heavens they'd agreed she could fake marriage or something if one of them was in danger. Phantom winked at her- he had somehow found out without the human kid knowing. Wulf was howling at the moon loudly when she had said yes- thaaat's how. Phantom and Wulf were friends way before the Fenton portal. Now, she wanted Phantom to keep the engagement from his human friends until they were ready. And so _Walker the sadist skeleton didn't kidnap her fiance!_

"Ew," Danny and Phantom said at once. "that's an ew."

"You two!" he snapped. "I've accepted the fact Maddie is married."

Ava rolled her eyes at the kids- they were raising eyebrows in a "Yeah, and we're fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows" way. For crying out loud, yes the man was a little nutty, but give him a break- he was stuck between Maddie crushing his heart by calling him a freak and knowing she'd not just run away when he revealed his ghostly vampirism to her. Was he wrong in how he handled it? Y_es._ _Yes, he handled his life problems poorly in the past._

"That's no way to talk your godfather," she smirked.   
  
The two Danny's were silent. Their faces fell into a closed-lipped scowl with angry brows. Crossed arms issued before they stood up. In her mind, she knew it'd be an unfair fight considering vampires had something _like_ a core. The same basic concept was there, but vampire essences grew differently than cores. Just enough different factors affected the two to need differentiation. The use of undead versus dead reflected that fact- speaking of the word dead...  
  
She left Vlad's mansion with a fat lip, a hundred bucks, and the knowledge of the fact she was an idiot; never stand on the back of the couch to do the Titanic pose.

Wulf smiled at her and howled at the moon again, and she thought she sounded horrible but howled too. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Desiree smiling at her. With a whiff of pink smoke and a wink, the genie left. Was the wish-fulfillment honest as in honoring what she had meant? No. Was it honest in that she wouldn't "pull something?" Definitely not. It had fulfilled her heart's desire as Desiree said it would.

Did it ever occur to them that with the ghost-power wish that she was lying to their faces that Tucker would lose control? No, no it never did, but neither one of the women could fault the kids. That quinceanera incident was just Desiree having a _really really horrible no good day_ when she took it too far. Ava could see this- genies are tired of people getting greedy and big heads with their wishes.And Walker had ticker her off to where she wasn't thinking clearly.

_"Your desire is not only for your own gain-You wish to be free of this curse for the sake of the humans around you. For that, so you have wished it and so shall it be."_

_"Desiree- an honest wish?" Vlad had asked slack-jawed._

_"Of course," the genie had snorted. "not by your standards. Vlad- would you wish to be human after all these years?"_

_Vlad froze and looked at his hands. He looked around and to the ground, then to Ava, and finally to Desiree. Many times he had considered it, as he had told Ava. Though, he'd taken the thought back each time when Ava told him to think about it carefully. Rash thinking is what got them both turned into something less than human. Vlad had gotten stuck in that loop of mental blindness for quite a while...  
_

_"Not if I sincerely consider the consequences," he shot a fanged grin. "Too many ghosts want to skin me by now."_

Wulf took her hand and they walked in the woods outside the campsite. They were trying to decide if they should stay here or go somewhere else. Wulf was fine, but she was still under human law. Walker's ghost laws could just go buzz off- they were going to say in the human world. The anti-supernatural creatures laws the GiW were making up were nonsense.

No matter what anyone said- Vlad, the two Dannys, Desiree, Wulf, and herself were not cursed. Vlad wasn't a freak. The Danny's weren't a menace. Desiree wasn't without hope and purpose. Wulf was a kindhearted werewolf ghost, despite being turned inhuman long ago, and she wasn't a heartless monster. Their curses had been lifted each in their own right.

Inhumanity is not always a curse.


	4. Feline Fine

He was a cat- a _cat. _His red eyes flashed as he stalked down the streets. Vlad Masters, Vlad Plasmius was not dead. It was ten years after the disasteroid. Ten years stuck in space, ten years alone. A teenager had her hands in the pockets of a pink hoodie and pink ribbons adorned her blonde pigtails. Though her appearance was reminiscent of Samantha's...

Vlad stalked closer, knowing exactly who the girl was. Revenge? Oh, no, nothing like that. The girl was only seven when the disasteriod had come. She'd not know enough to liken his current form to Plasmus. Even if she did, he was a cat in her eyes...

  
  
"Woah," the seventeen-year-old looked down at him. "Must be a stray huh?"

_He looks kinda like Plasmius, no wonder the poor thing doesn't have a home... Living cat or ghost cat I am DEFINATELY keeping him. _

Gloria Manson walked to her sister's house- okay it was Danny's too, but they were married. So Danny was her half-ghost brother-in-law and it was amazing. Now he wasn't a cat person, but he'd help this little guy. Sam would _obviously _help, duh. For some reason the cat seemed cold and breathed shallowly; definitely a ghost cat. This was gonna be _great_.

"Sam!" she grinned. "I found a cat."

Gloria walked in like she owned the place, but since she was family barging in wasn't a big deal. Danny stared at her as if to say, "another one? Really?" Sam elbowed him, but he went on. He breathed in and spoke.  
"You already adopted Maddie, so why-" Danny was cut off.  
"It's a ghost cat, Danny," Gloria explained. "Look at the _fangs_."

Danny and Sam went white as a sheet, but only for a moment. Their faces had screamed something and the cat hissed a little at them as if he weren't sure what to do. Gloria rolled her eyes and sat the cat down- who promptly pinned his ears back and hissed. He backed up a little and growled. 

_probably senses Danny's ghost half..._

_"_Since I can't name you what I want for obvious reasons," Gloria began. "Maybe Dracula?"

The american curl purred and seemed happy about his name. So, for now he was Dracula. Gloria laughed as the cat almost seemed to stick his tongue out at the halfa and the human. Little did she know this was Vlad, who was highly amused at the fact she took after her sister, but with a less harsh disposition. He pawed her leg, just to see how she'd react.

"Pffft, poking me already?" she laughed. "Are you hungry?"

Vlad meowed loudly- he was _starving. He was STARVING. _His ribs were almost visible, even. She set before him some fish and this cat "Dracula" devoured it like it was air. Licking his paws, he was trying to act he was refined and not a starving animal. Gloria, of course, shot him a look saying "It's fine you goofball."

"Gloria, we can't keep him." Danny sighed.

"Yes we can, she snorted, or I can." she glared. "A ghostly guard cat."

Danny rolled his eyes and Sam sighed a little before nodding at her. Her parents knew that ghosts weren't all bad, and the fact the town was thicker with ghosts after the disasteroid was ever-present. No one knew the shut-down password for Vlad's portal... _Slow clap, mentally, from the whole town._

"I'm just going to say it," she sighed. "He looks like Vlad- I don't care. I AM keeping him!"

Finally, the girl had spoken his name. Now he could shift back into his true form, without _as much_ of a shock to Daniel and Samatha. Against wisdom, the cat managed to shift and morph into his true form. Vlad Plasmius stood before them, right next to Sam's little sister. Gloria blinked slowly and stared at him. Scared? No.

"That explains a lot." she sassed. "I mean, you can't walk around like this anymore count Dorkula."  
"I've changed," he snorted. "You've picked up both of their mouths, it seems."

Gloria smirked, she was _seven_ when he had left. He wasn't a jerk to her and he'd bitten other ghosts to keep her safe. Yes, _bitten_. Now Danny and Sam had a totally different view of him... So there was _that_. Awkward.

"Aliens," he growled. "_Aliens_."

"Ghost portal escape?' she asked.

Vlad made a portal flicker into existence and die before fully forming. He was back, oh he was back alright. A fruit loop, yes. Perhaps, he had finally changed enough to where that was a good thing. With a smirk and a wink, he shifted back to his cat form. Gloria had a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.  
He twitched an ear, "Until, next time Little Badger, keep her out of trouble."  
With that, Vlad sauntered out the door with his red eyes glowing into the dark. 


	5. Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 25 prompt: Swap  
Tumblr prompt that happens to fit this: Body swap plot with two or more characters. Can be played for laughs, horror, angst, etc.
> 
> What I'm writing: Maddie Fenton and Christine Masters swap bodies.

Christine stared at Maddie dead in the eyes, "I wish you knew how hard my life is-how about you walk a mile in my shoes, Maddie!"  
"Really?" Maddie snapped. "You think my life is easy? I wish you'd see just what a day in my life is _really_ like!"

Maddie and Christine gasped as their visions shifted to a blinding swirl of pink and then- they had swapped bodies. A genie laughed in the night and faced them. Smug, smirking, knowing that they'd not be able to fight her quite yet. Christine gritted her teeth and looked as if she was going to go all anime style anger. Snapping she ranted at Desiree, forgetting she was in Maddie's body for a few good moments.

"Desiree, by the One Ring and for all that is good in Narina _why?_ " she thrust out an accusing and scolding finger with a Vlad-esque glare. "You _idiot _this will backfire so hard _or so help me_."  
  
"Christine, you can't reason wit-" Maddie started.

Desiree blasted Maddie out of the way and faced Christine. What it looked like was Desiree was threatening Maddie Fenton. A Maddie Fenton who was standing her ground, but not pointing a gun. One that looked ticked off just about as normal when ghosts pulled some nasty trick, so that helped their case.

"Miss Masters" rose to have fury in her eyes. Fenton fury, not the chilling anger that was signature to the Masters' family when someone royally crossed them. The two were ready to fight, but Desiree was growing. Larger, and larger- nope, not backing down. Two women over forty were ticked and tired of ghost crud- so for once, they'd set aside their differences in ghost theory and fight.

Maddie was doing fine, but Christine couldn't aim worth a darn. Jack had better aim than her, and that's saying something. She had to resort to dogging and baiting her, which onlookers would be stunned at the sight. It would look like Maddie Fenton was taking a non-combative role while Miss Masters, who had no business fighting ghosts in the first place, was sharpshooting like it was nothing. Maybe they'd win after all.

"Fools!" Desiree laughed as her hands slammed the ground, "you think you can beat me?"

The two were weakening- both wondered where Phantom was. It was odd, even if Maddie wanted to atominize him, that he'd not show up to a ghost attack by now. Then again, maybe he was fighting as they did... Ghosts infested this town. The two couldn't hold out forever... What would happen when they were too exhausted to fight?

"Desiree," Christine spat. "Just wait till _he_ shows up."

Desiree was able to pin Christine under her hand- many would think Maddie Fenton had found a ghost she couldn't beat. They'd think Christine Masters was some kind of secret warrior, and they'd be right on the former. Somewhat, at least. She snatched Maddie up in her fist and gave a laugh. Desiree had won.

"Now you two can't get in my way," her voice turned dark. 

Maddie and Christine looked at each other. They were done for unless Phantom showed up. At least, in Maddie's mind. Christine felt a chill dance up and down her spine ever so slightly. His core was pulsing forward- Maddie wouldn't be able to discern who it was, probably. Then again, Christine only could since Vlad let his presence be known by sending out waves of minor ecto-signatures. _He_ was coming to their rescue.

Maddie felt the crawling feeling- unnatural and disturbing. Something dangerous was coming, the one ghost she wanted to get more than Phantom. Now, when they were defenseless and at the mercy of another ghost, he was coming. The Wisconsin Ghost. To be at the mercy of a ghost was horrid enough, but to be at the mercy of _him..._

Then _he_ came. The Wisconsin Ghost shot Desiree out of the way. Thermos her and eyed the two critically. He landed and stalked up to the woman he _thought_ was Christine. When Maddie tried to fight him, from Christine's body, he simply stepped back and grabbed her wrist. A toothy grin soon turned to a scowl of displeasure.

"You two _swapped bodies?_" he growled. "This does not bode well..."

"You horrible, hulking, haunting hunk of-" Maddie was cut off.  
  
_Okay, Vlad has done enough to deserve chewing out, but why by Maddie?_ Christine silently asked.

Vlad had issues, alright. Issues that needed therapy and not ecto-weapons. He was getting therapy from a therapist who could help him- who wasn't neck-deep in the same root trauma. Besides, it was fun giving Vlad's "friends" a hard time since they knew Plasmius wouldn't tolerate her being harmed. Currently, Christine was not amused by hearing her own voice talk like that without being in her own body, regardless, and Maddie felt her staring.

Maddie slowly, slowly, realized that something disturbing was going on. Maybe Christine was being followed by this spook- stalked, haunted, slowly lulled into a feeling of security... Slowly being drawn into his influence. Deeper and deeper until she wouldn't be able to escape. He didn't realize that Christine had swapped places with her. The putrid poltergeist...   
  
The woman named Christine was not amused at all. Her flustered look said it all; why did it have to happen that she was the youngest and had to deal with _these two fighting_. This Wisconsin Ghost, who Christine knew was Vlad, shot her appearance a sassing, "You know nothing, mortal" look. Wonderful, just wonderful. Now Maddie was going to grab her gun and shoot him _or just deck him._ Nah, she'd shoot him- and he'd think she was doing it.

"You two," he snorted. "are lucky."

He grabbed both of them by the back of their shirt and hazmat suit, respectively, and floated off with them. Maddie kicked and screamed- it was embarrassing for Christine to see her own body doing this. _Hilarious that **the** Maddie Fenton was looking like an annoyed mother towards "Miss Masters" and a ghost she should loathe. _Vlad let out a soft and ominous laugh, considering that these two swapping places was funny in a weird way- Maddie wanted to kill his ghost half while Christine would yank Plasmius by the ear.

Maddie shuttered with rage- Christine was trying to be sympathetic. She was _trying_. This was getting on her nerves, but it would raise too many questions to yell. Too many questions... Too many- that's it. She's been kidnapped before this, by nastier ghosts. So she stared right at her own face, which was _weird weird weird_, and threw her attitude at Maddie.

Christine plainly asked. "I've been kidnapped by worse, so _don't even start._"

"Ah..." Plasmius had his hands "tented" while he mused. "This is better."

They stood in Axion Labs, which should be closed. It was. He had made the system not consider his ghost half as a threat since he owned the place. The technology was able to undo spectral spells, albeit it was a secret to all but the most trusted workers. He smiled at the two. A woman he wanted as a bride, but let's be honest never would have, and a woman who was his little darling sister. Both of them were utterly relieved to have this mess fixed.

"Stay away from her," Maddie growled, now in her own body.  
  
"She's mine," he growled, scooping Christine up into the air."

"Will you two stop that!" Christine snapped, blue eyes flaring as much as they humanly could. "I'm not a little child!"

Plasmius sat her down and she brushed off her clothes. Her school attire was dirty and battered enough as it was. All she wanted to do was go home and let this go, but that wasn't happening. That wasn't happening at all. Now Maddie was going to call Vlad and expect him to make the security zap the Wisconsin Ghost. Like he was gonna do that. 

There was a bright side on this. A silver lining, so to speak. At least neither she or Maddie hadn't swapped places with Pam Manson that night. Everyone agreed on that. Especially Pam when she heard what had happened in the news.


	6. Reality

Spectrum floated through the zone with his dad Clockwork. Smiling, he saw the Box Ghost who had babysit him when he was little. He was a good guy, a decent ghost. And he always had pictures of his cats with him, fuffy cats who shared his love of boxes. A smile and a laugh.

_Cats and boxes._ _Time and chains._

_Boxes galore, - his obsession. _ _Cats have this in common with him_

_Chains around his wrists that cycle through time. _ _Shiny, dull, rusted._

Spectrum gave a wave as he passed by. Now Skulker and Ember were to keep an eye on him whenever he was in the human world. Best ghost to choose, no. They just understood how to handle Spectrum's teenage antics. And the fact they joined in the trouble half the time.

_Blasters and notes ringing out._

_Flames for both, metal held by each._

_Love sparking electric, machine and music.  
Crazy honorary family, who both are grounded._

Then there was Danny, Dani, and Vlad. Family. Danny his brother, Dani his sister, and Vlad was that weird uncle, so to speak.

_Four halfas in the family, four for Clockwork to keep in check._

_Three are part human and came from the plasm.  
Though the time is full ghost, he has two cores. Half of each role his parents fill._

_Weather tinkering from Mother Fature and time fiddling from Clockwork, a father of time- one ghost has them both._

Needless to say, the Fright Knight thought Spectrum's poetry should rhyme


End file.
